An Asguardian's Ever After
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. Everyone in school believed that their destiny was already written, but but then out of nowhere, an unpredictable ninja pops into their world, turning everything upside-down, but not only that, he is now an Asguardian with a mighty hammer, not to mention butting heads with the top girl and having the same type of feelings as the evil queen's daughter. Up For Adoption.


**Me and Dragon Sage God have come up with this idea, granted DSG was the one who pointed towards Ever After High, but hopefully everyone enjoys the idea and let's hope someone adopts.**

 **DSG also wants to point out, that he believes that Naruto should play both the flute(Zen-Aku Flute) and a guitar, but it's up to whoever adopts.**

 **An Asguardian's Ever After**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Pilot**

 **Konohagakura no Sato**

 **Ravine**

Naruto was scared, he was hyperventilating, he tried summoning a toad to save him but he was too terrified, using what little chakra he had left he even tried grabbing the spikes, but that only cut up his hands.

He could see his life flash before his eyes, everything he's been through, until, " **THUD!** " He landed hard, on the unforgiving ground, at the base of the Ravine, thankfully, due to trying to grab the spikes, slowed him down enough to survive the fall, but that didn't mean his body wasn't damaged.

His entire body was shattered, his upper and lower arms were broken in two places each, along with his thighs and legs, his back felt numb.

His breathing was heavy, in his unfocused gaze, he felt something next to his hand, looking towards it with a blurred vision, all he saw was a leather-wrapped handle with a leather wrist strap that looked as though the hammer part was broken from it, making Naruto think, "Kind of w-weird that there's something b-b-broken down here the same as me," giving out a sigh, Naruto looks up towards the sky, while his hand slowly wraps around the handle, "I-If only, I was s-strong e-enough to protect, not only myself, but those I care about, I-I can't even keep my p-promise to teach Neji a lesson."

As he was talking, he never noticed some shards started to glow white, "DAMN IT, why can't I be strong, all my life I've been weak, alone and why can't I find someone who truly cares for me." The shards slowly started to raise from the ground, at the same time the sky started to get grey clouds, but Naruto had his eyes closed in frustration, "Not only that, everyone keeps thinking I'm a dead-last, a dope, and you know what, they were right, I try and do my best, but all I've done is get by, by the skin of my teeth and with dumb-luck."

The shards began to spin around him, gathering speed, while the sky slowly had lightning start dancing around it, "I WANT TO PROVE EVERYONE WRONG AND THAT I CAN DO MORE THAN BE THE DEAD-LAST!"

With that sudden yell the shards suddenly rushed to the handle in Naruto's hand, somehow melding together with the handle, becoming a block of metal, with hardly any cracks at all, soon the last crack vanish and from the sky lightning shot down, hitting Naruto's broken body.

Before suddenly Naruto's body vanished.

 **The edge of the Ravine.**

Jiraiya was beginning to worry, he was hoping Naruto would summon a toad soon, but because he doesn't know how deep the Ravine was, yet from the letters he received from his teacher and Hokage, Naruto was fine and training hard, yet for some reason, it didn't have the usual feel that the old man wrote in, it was almost like a report instead of a letter, more formal and strict along with updates on the village, yet in the past, Hiruzen use to always write in a grandfatherly way, about whats happening in the village, how it's getting stronger, just casual letters.

Thinking things more, "Something isn't right, the letters said that Naruto was getting good training, yet he's not showing any improvement." Suddenly, he felt a cold chill down his spine, "Wait, don't tell me that the letters have been compromise, OH GOD NARUTO-" Before he could do anything, a lightning bolt shot down into the ravine, causing Jiraiya to cover his eyes, yet managed to peek a little, and because of his training he managed to see a human shape shooting up into the bolt and vanish.

Once his hearing was back, along with not seeing spots, Jiraiya had a horrified look, "I-I need to have a talk with sensei, to try and find out whats going on, hopefully we both can talk about the letters before my mistake of throwing Naruto down there." With that, Jiraiya quickly made his way to the Hokage office, having a serious look, along with ignoring the women, showing how serious the matter is.

But unfortunately, while Jiraiya managed to talk about the letters, things got heated.

 **Unknown Location.**

Naruto wasn't sure where he was, yet his body felt like it didn't hurt as much as it did in the ravine, unfortunately, he couldn't move ether, his eyes were unfocused, almost like he was trying to look everywhere, yet it was all blurry and swimming, closing and opening his eyes, he could hear woodlands sounds in the background.

His eyes slowly began to open, his hand still holding on to the now slowly repairing hammer, there were still creaks in the metal, but they were slowly melding together.

Sitting up, but with pain striking him from the movement from time to time, his eyes slowly began to focus on his surroundings, though when he finds himself in a strange forest, knowing by the trees colouration that he was no longer in Konoha, along with the fact that there were tiny flying people going around, along with other strange and non-strange animals.

Slowly sitting up, aching slightly, Naruto felt a slight ache on one side of his head, moving one of his hands to rub the ache, he failed to notice the hammer in his hand. (A.N. Remember, Mjolnir is only heavy to those that aren't worthy, so, considering Thor can simply fling it in the air and catch it casually, forgetting he was holding the hammer can be easy.)

" **DONG!** "

Unfortunately, because he was holding a hammer, Naruto accidentally hit himself on the side of his head with the hammer.

Though, fortunately, depending how you look at it, the knock ended up, um, "knocking" the previous wielder's memories into Naruto's head, allowing him to gain the proper knowledge of how to train, along with how to eat in order to gain the same body type as Thor's, the hammer also gave it's name to Naruto as well, Mjolnir. (A.N. I kinda went with a Doctor Who memory transfer type of thing.)

Though, that really didn't help the giant headache he gave himself.

Deciding to have another minute or two, until his head settled and no longer ringed, Naruto began getting back up, deciding to explore this new and strange land, and who knows, maybe once he's strong enough, maybe he'll get back home.

 **3 Years later**

Once he found other people, Naruto began to adapt to the world, getting a better understanding of the new fantasy-land that he was now in that's full of princesses and princes, along with magic and other fantasy things, though Naruto was slightly tougher than the princes.

You see, thanks to Mjolnir, transferring Thor's memories into him, Naruto began doing the same exercise and training as the god of thunder, along with eating properly, he now has a built up body, closely resembling the god of thunder himself, though, considering he's 16 years old and Thor's in his adult-stage, with who knows how many years, if anything, Naruto came up to Thor's shoulders in his full height, showing his new Asguardian bloodline.

If anything, Naruto was a tall muscular 16 year old, looking like a teen Thor with whisker-marks.

But along with the memories, came memories of clothes and armour, along with how Thor summoned them on to his body, so, Naruto, using the power over lightning, after a couple of years, was now wearing a a sleeveless armoured tunic, along with a pair of gauntlets on his wrists, along with a pair of armoured boots and blue trousers. (A.N. Not sure how to describe the outfit, so look up helicarrier thor and you'll get the idea.)

This outfit was his "relaxed" form, allowing him to move freely, though he would admit he missed the cape he sometimes wears, since it was awesome, but now wasn't the time for that.

Right now, Naruto was making his way towards a tall castle-like building, it turns out that somehow, Naruto of all people, ended up becoming apart of the popular high school, Ever After High, don't ask him how or why, he had no idea and just went along with it, due to the memories of Thor, he became more like how Odin use to say, "A King doesn't go looking for war, but he must always be ready for it," for him, that means that he should ready himself by both being strong and smart, so he began doing the one thing his Konoha friends would be shocked to see, he studied.

So with Mjolnir on his hip, along with having a better understanding of school, Naruto made his way towards the school, though he dreaded the lessons, as he was walking, he walked past a certain girl with a red hood, as he past her, she got a slight whiff of his sent, making her eyes widen and looked towards him, thinking to herself, " _Why does that guy smell like an animal, though I gotta admit, those arms look amazing._ "

As she finished thinking that she shook her head, getting rid of those thoughts, once clearing her head, she lost sight of the blond teen.

Once Naruto reached the top of the stairs, ignoring all the girls ogling at him, Naruto arrived at the entry way, though suddenly, everyone started running and panicking, causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow.

That is until he heard someone yell about the 'evil queen's daughter' called 'Raven Queen', he looks next to him, standing there was a girl with long, wavy black hair with purple streaks tied into a single braid at the back, and parted at the top to back room for her spiky tiara. She has violet, magenta, and purple-maroon streaks in her black hair.

She also has fair skin, or rather, pale skin, and purple eyes. She has long, thick lashes, dark purple lipstick, and light-purple eyeshadow. Her eyelashes go into a wing at the end and so does her shadow.

For clothes she has on black and purple dress with a silver shoulder-pad-for-sleeves holder with silver feathered sleeves and a high, feathery collar, and a purple pendant in the middle; her dress also has a chain, belt-like accessory around the waist, she wears fishnet stockings, and open-toed short-wedged-high-heeled boots with buckles and an opening in the backs for shoes.

Though at the moment, she had her eyes looking at everyone, but she wasn't looking next to herself, seeing as Naruto was slightly out of line with her eyes.

Though when he heard her say how she wants to choose her own destiny to a girl wearing a teacup on her head, made Naruto smile, walking next to her, Naruto says to her, "I couldn't agree more, before coming to this world people thought I was just a scrawny loudmouth prankster that wouldn't amount to anything."

What he said surprised the two girls slightly, since they didn't really notice him next to them, looks like even though Naruto is an Asguardian now, his old ninja stealth skills were still active, never noticing a pair of cat ears twitching, looking towards Naruto and seeing his muscles, "Hmm, Kitty likes!" She says to herself, using her powers to teleport away, her smile being the last to vanish, with a cheeky laugh at the end.

Though at the moment, Naruto had an excited Hatter on his back, not that he minded since her weight meant nothing to him, but she was giggling up a storm.

All the while, Naruto and Raven were introducing themselves to each other, with Raven blushing slightly at Naruto's friendly and kind nature, along with his muscles being a bonus for her.

How will Naruto's arrival interfere with the school, will he be a rebel or a royal, though considering he was the new god of thunder and Prince of the gods, will he except the royal part, or rebel against the choice.

 **The End.**

 **As you can see,** **Dragon Sage God wants this to be a harem route, though he wanted Raven Queen, Apple White, Cerise Hood, Ashlynn Ella, Darling Charming, lizzie hearts, Briar Beauty, Rosabella Beauty and Madeline hatter, but we managed to talk things out and while it's still a harem, it doesn't have that many.**

 **It now has Raven Queen, Cerise Hood, Briar Beauty and Madeline hatter, with Kitty Cheshire being a possibility, so 4, maybe 5, in the harem.**

 **Everyone may wonder why** **Apple White isn't in the harem, it's because after reading on wiki about her, though she is kind and caring, something tells me her and Naruto will be butting heads about the whole, predestined ideals, or something.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Ever After High.** (Or Thor.)


End file.
